Live Again
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: He is a coward. And what does a coward do? He runs away from danger. That's what he planned to do. So does karma. semi-OC insert.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Notes: The OC is not familiar with KHR.

I died in a ripe age. I was 72 when my finally heart failed me. Either way, I had a wonderful life. I was surrounded by my loved ones when I departed from this world. I only hope that Grandma is waiting for me. Cedric my beautiful boy has given me beautiful grandchildren. It was painful that my beloved wife never got to see them. You see, I held my first grandchild while I cried for my wife. Due to unfortunate circumstances, my wife was shot in a crossfire between the cop and the robbers in a bank robbery. She sacrificed herself to be the hostage instead of the child. A life for a life.

I was devastated. I thought we would spend our lifetime together. I mean, she already promised that we would serving the last of our days in a cottage near the sea. But that promise was never for us. And I thought, I would be mourning her loss for the rest of my life. Until I met the boy he saved. His name was Leon. Like me, his parents were also one of the casualties. He had no one left. His relatives didn't want another mouth to feed so he was destined to grow in an orphanage.

That was until I saw him. He was standing at the corner of the room at the reception desk. He was so quiet and withdrawn. I looked at him carefully and observed his dark raven hair, with so much similarity with my beloved Maria. If only his eyes were the color of the storm, I'd say he's a relative of my wife. Instead his eyes were the color of pure onix. And that was I thought, I am a lucky person because my son is still here for me but he has his own family. I am practically alone. I am afraid to go home because I know there will be no one for me to greet. That I would be surrounded by coldness.

And that was I knew what I have to do.

Looking at the young woman at the table I told her, "I would like to adopt the boy named Leon de Angelo." She gave me bewildered look but I knew I made the right choice.

xoxoxox

Adopting Leon was easy but how to warm up to the boy... Maybe not. He always looks at me with that unfathomable look. He is always quiet. Everyday was like a game of who would crack first but I guess, it would be me. It would always be me. I was cleaning the dishes when he walked into the kitchen to get some leftover food. I broke the silence by asking him.

"There are some leftovers here, I separated them already." He just nodded and went to get it.

I smiled ruefully at his silent attempt. "You know you could just ask me to keep the kitten." He paused and then ducked his head.

"Why?"

"Why what? I like cats." He looked away guiltily at me and I know I'll be answering the most awaited question of all.

"It was my fault your wife died. Why would you help me?" I patted his head and he flinched from the touch.

"Kid, it wasn't your fault. My wife has a big heart and I know she will never stop helping anyone. It is always her weakness, but it is also the reason why I fell in love with her. I could never fault you, when I know if given a chance, she would always do it again and again."

"You should hate me though." His voice was fragile but it held that same kind of strength.

"You know, if my wife was the brave one, I was always the coward. I am too afraid to succumb to anger. I like to avoid dangerous things. But I would never ever let a child suffer because of my selfish reasons. That's what she taught me and I'm going to teach you not to always blame yourself."

At this point we were crying. I know I was sad and devastated about losing Maria, but at this moment I was happy to gain a son.

Few years have passed and I was on the prime of my age. At age 58, I've watched Leon graduate from the university. Now my sons have gotten along really well. You remember that cat Leon kept on helping, it grew in number. Anything that's injured he always takes it home. I remember that he's fond of lizards, especially that chameleon my grandchildren named Leon II. The old shed in the fronyard slowly became a petshop and a veterenarian clinic administered by yours trully.

Try as Leon may, some certail animals hate him such as the hawk he tried to cure. I always say to him to stick to the reptile section.

My health started acting up when I reached 68. I could no longer keep up with the shop and in return one of my grandchildren replaced me. At this age, Leon introduced to a fine japanese lady named Nadeshiko. "Nana" or Nadeshiko is a sweet and strong woman. I have noticed the way she comforts Leon because of my health without acting feely-touchy with him. She was also an observant and strong woman. Looking at them reminds me of why I married my wife.

"Never let go of that woman. She's good for you." I told him one day.

"Of course dad. I really love her."

At the day my death, I was bedridden. I could not move and it is painful even to speak. Leon and Cedric took turns in taking care of me. One summer day, I talked to Nana alone.

"When I finally rest, I want you to have the key inside the music box. It is the key to the cottage I have bought years after my wife's death.

I want you to enjoy it there. Please."

Crying, Nana nodded.

It all happened in a flash though, the world went dark and it was getting harder to breathe. A smile slowly appeared and that, I had my last.

So simple but when letting go, it feels like no one can touch me, that I'm invinsible. I could finally reunite with my wife.

Or so I thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until I cried my lungs out because somebody smacked my butt.

And damn, it hurts.

 _And then memories were sealed in a box. The key was thrown away deep in the ocean._

 _They lay forgotten but not lost._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Notes: OC is not familiar with KHR!

I was still getting used to the baby life. Again. I fully regained of my consiousness when I was 6 months old. I had trouble moving but I really want to especially if you feel your butt having a smoochfest with poop. I was getting frustrated already and tears went rolling my chubby cheeks. Damn the fragile heart of a toddler! I was crying because of the poop stuck in my nappy! Getting angry, I let out a loud wail.

xoxooxox

As soon as the baby started wailing, Haruka went to the nursery room. Just as he was about to go near the baby he smelled something nasty and with that he also let out a huge wail.

"MOMMYYYYYYY!"

xoxoxoxo

Some idiot kid tried to out wail me! And my ears hurt! If I ever got up, I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind. Said mommy finally got to the room and sighed in relief to see that we were both safe from harm.

But woman please change my diapers I feel dirty.

I sighed in relief when she finally did it. Then I heard the woman say.

"Yukine will look good in pink. What do you think Haru?"

"Uhm. yes."

I looked at them akin to horror, I think. Did she just say pink? Am I a girl? In my horrific realization I let out a wail that made the two of them jump. What can I do? The guavas are gone! I had to know if I lost it or I will totally lose myself. The two of them didn't know what went wrong so they tried everything. And then the woman finally lifted up my legs.

Ah, so the guavas are not gone. Thank Armstrong, I didn't know what to do if I'm a girl. I don't think I can survive my days of moodswings and everything under the sun.

And that started my new life.

xoxooxoxoox

 **Age 2:**

Looking in front of a mirror is weird. I seem to have extraordinary purple (or indigo eyes). And nobody pointed out how weird that is. At least I still have my ordinary black hair but it was messy.

Try as I may, I'd say I'll be a lady killer when I'll reach puberty.

I finally got used to my family. Though I never have met my father. And when I asked mom, she said he's working on some cure. She gets excited and I have heard for twenty times about how cute my father is. That he's so sweet even if he didn't visit me, even once.

Haruka is a total klutz. But he's cute so people adore him. Like me. But more of him. I even saw strange people getting pictures of him. Really, that boy had some serious stalkers. Some did try to take my pictures but I have a good aim.

They never tried after the tissue paper incident.

xoxoxooxoxo

 **Age 3:**

(Haruka's POV)

Yuki is such an odd child. There were times when he was quiet. Yuki is liked by our neighbors because he was polite. But then again, Yuki is afraid of many things. Like when an odd looking man wearing a lab coat appeared, he grabbed my hand and ran to the nearest police station. The man was arrested but Yuki flipped out when he was told he looked like a girl.

He was so angry that he joined a karate school the next day. But when he gets in to a fight or tries to stay away from a fight, he always run. And he is fast. _Very fast_.

There was also one time when he asked where did we live and I answered Nanimori, he said it sounds familiar. Of course it was familiar, we lived here. He just laughed at me.

When we met dame-Tsuna, he kinda frozed. I asked him why, he just said to stay away from him. He said he's dangerous. I don't understand . Dame-Tsuna is dame. He threatened me that he would tell mother that I bullied dame-Tsuna if I won't stop picking at him. When mother said that he had to join Nanimori kindergarten, he asked if there were other 'prestigious' schools out there. Geez, who says words like that?

Mother was worried that Yuki won't pass the exam. Then imagine our surprise that he passed all schools he took the exams with. He even got a 'sponsorship' I don't even know what that is.

See, my brother is weird.

xoxoxooxoxo

Preschool is annoying whatever school you enter. Lots of boogies, cooties and germs. Children crying everwhere, the screams it makes me want to hurl. I was expecting a quiet school-life that's why i gave extraordinary introductions.

" _I'm Mamoru Yukine. I like to sleep. I don't like you. So shut up."_

 _***silence****_

 _"Hahi! You're so cool! and cute!"_

Especially that Haru-girl. The Hahi-girl is getting in my nerves. But what irks me the most is that she already asked my mother if she could dress me up. I mean they already joined forces! They even forced me to join in some contest. I was forced to dress like some princess and the wigs were itchy! The horror! I know blackmail when I see it. And then they both looked at me with eerie smiles.

I can't help it, I cried.

xoxoxooxoxo

Kaoru is worried for her son. Everytime she looks at him, she can see his maturity. But what scares her most is that he already knows what are the dangers. He was not having fun. That's why she's very thankful for Haru. Even if Yuki doesn't accept Haru's verbal proclamation of friendship, she knows the way his eyes soften when they talk or the way his eyes widen in fear when they forced him to dress up.

At least Yuki's having fun right now. Or is getting traumatized.

But what can she do? Her son's adorable.

 **End...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Notes: OC isn't familiar with KHR.**

His name is Mamoru Yukine. A six year old boy with a messy black explosion called hair. His purple-ish eyes glints behind his glasses. And is currently standing in front of a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Said boy is crying and because he got lost and being an 'old' soul Yuki is, he accompanied the boy 'silently'. More like looking at him with unwavering eyes, afraid that Sawada-boy would be gone from his sight and be in trouble.

It was going well until Tsuna noticed him.

xxoxoooxo

 **Yuki's POV**

He looks like a puppy. A cute puppy. It is not my fault that my heart was surrounded with tightness that I'm afraid it would burst. Damn kid was too cute for his own good. And oh, he tripped. Is he crying? Ahhhh, he's so cute. Can I take him home? His bushy hair is made for petting I'm sure. Oh, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to help him. Even if he's Sawada. Something that cute can't be dangerous. Ignore your intuition for now Yuki. Just for now.

Walking forward towards him with hesitation, I held out my hand to him.

"Let's go find your mom."

I knew this is going to bite me in the ass next time.

xoxoxoxoo

If only Tsuna didn't let go of his mother's hand and went to the candy store, he wont be lost. But those caramel looks so yummy and they smell nice. He just wanted to take a look at it but when he turned around to look for kaa-san but he couldn't find her. In his haste, he tripped and now his knee is bleeding and it hurts. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried to wipe it messily with his hands.

In Tsuna's surprise he saw the intelligent boy kaa-san told him about. The one who got accepted in pre-presti- important school. Haruka-kun's brother, the one that always ignores him. He didn't even made fun of him but he didn't try to became his friend either.

He held his hand towards Tsuna saying "Let's go find your mom."

Bursting with happiness, Tsuna agreed.

xoxoxooxo

If someone saw them by now, they would melt due to the adorable scene. Yuki is wiping Tsuna's face with a damp towel to clean his dirty face and put a bandage on his grazed knee while Tsuna tried to talk his ears off, about his dream of becoming a robot and no, he musn't call himself dame or yes, Tsuna can have his chocolate. All in all it was Tsuna who did all the talking with Yuki just nodding and replies with brief answers (inwardly, Yuki is trying not to coo at this adorable child).

Yuki carried Tsuna on his back and they went to find Tsuna's mother in the market. A moment later, they found Nana looking for Tsuna. Relieved, Tsuna run towards his mother.

"Tsu-kun, don't run off again okay? I was so worried."

"I'm sorry kaa-san. I won't do it anymore!"

Nana hugged him tightly and she finally noticed the boy behind Tsuna, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Aren't you Yukine-kun?" The boy bowed in front of her and introduced himself.

"Yes maam, my name is Mamoru Yukine."

"My, what a respectful child. Just call me Maman. Why don't you join us for some snacks, Yukine-kun? You can also play with Tsuna."

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"Please come Yuki-kun." Yukine's line of defense got destroyed and he practically melted at the sight of Tsuna's pleading face.

"Alright..." That moe face would be his downfall. He just knew, he won't be able to say no to the brunette.

xoxooxoxoo

The door opened and Kaoru heard a faint sound of "I'm home!". Wiping her hands in her apron she called back to her son. "In the kitchen Yuki!" The sound of footsteps sound nearer and she turned to see him.

"So how's your day?"

"I met a boy today, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was hurt so I helped him."

"Aaaaaawwwwwwww... So he became your friend?"

"Uhm, sort of. He wanted to play with me tomorrow." He nervously looked at her expectantly.

She looked at him with awe and wondered how adorable his little boy could be.

"I'm not adorable." He could even read her mind.

"It's written in your face mom." She can't take it anymore, she glomped her boy showering him with kisses.

"You are too cute for your own good!"

"Aghck!"

"Yuki? Mom?" The two of them turned around to see Hikaru at the doorway.

"Oh! Good news Hikaru! Your brother got another friend, name's Tsuna!" She noticed the conflicted eyes of her eldest. Yuki on the other hand failed to notice it as he was mortified due to her actions.

"I s-see... Yuki will play with me tomorrow, right?"

"I'm sorry Nii-san. I promised Tsu-kun to meet with him tomorrow. Perhaps another time? I also remembered that you're going out with your friends tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, S-sure."

xoxoxoxooxo

Tsu-kun won't forget Yuki-kun. It was just sad that he can only see him very often. He was so kind and he just looks like a prince! He even carried him! He was just so strong.

Tsu-kun wanted to be like him! He can't wait for tomorrow to happen. He finally got a friend!

On the other side of Nanimori, Yuki couldn't shake the feeling that he's got an admirer. In a form of a bunny.

 **Hikaru's POV**

Tsuna just asked me about Yuki. They just finished their playdate yesterday. It was so unfair. He wanted to know if he could see Yuki-kun. I said no. Yuki is my brother, I wanted him to only notice about him. I just can't stand another day of him saying how cute Tsuna is. If he wants a pet, I can always give him a pet.

And if Tsuna wants a brother, he could always ask for one. Just not Yuki.

Yuki is his.

Dame-Tsuna is still dame. Anyone dame shouldn't be close to Yuki.

...end


End file.
